Journey's End
by Silwen Aurdomiel
Summary: The Hobbit from Legolas's POV. Better than I make it sound. Please r&r! The Battle of Five Armies!Finished!
1. Default Chapter

Ok, you don't have to read the disclaimer background stuff, so scroll down and read the story, if you don't want to read my ramblings

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own LotR or any of its characters, places, etc (#$!), but I **_do _**own my OC's and my plot!!!  So, no stealing!!!!!!!

_A/N:_ This is a [sort of] prequel to _A Lost Life, A Lost Soul_ – it explains somethings that happen in _ALLALS_ and in the sequel to that, _Forgiven_.  However, neither of them has to be read to get this one.

****

****

****

**_Chapter 1_**

          It was the end of the summer season and autumn was fast approaching.  The leaves of Mirkwood were slowly drifting from their deep greens to reds and golds, turning the forest into a vast sea of fiery hues.

.::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::.

          The night was lit brightly by burning torches, stuck into small sockets on the trees surrounding the clearing.  There was sweet elvish music drifting through the trees.  Elves laughed and danced about the fire roaring in the middle of a circle of smooth tree bases where others sat.  There was plenty of food and more drink still – especially the sweet, cloying wine that the wood elves were fond of.

          Legolas sat with his brothers at the high seats, their wooden drinking bowls filled with wine.  They laughed and clapped, watching their younger sister, Ithilwen dance by, her long silvery blond hair floating in the gentle breeze, her silver dress swirling about her.  Her sapphire eyes twinkled with joy and laughter as she spun and swirled in rhythm to the Elven music.  The celebration was in her honor – the celebration of her day of birth.

          Legolas nudged his older brother, Brethilorn, who sat at his right, with a sly smile on his lips.  He nodded vaguely towards his left.  Brethilorn followed his gaze, seeing one of the men of Laketown (whom the princes highly disliked), following Ithilwen's every move.  Legolas's other two brothers, the Crown Prince, Adrahil, and Brethilorn's twin, Thalion, looked to see what their brothers were finding so amusing.  Their faces instantly adopted smiles identical to Legolas and Brethilorn's at the sight.

          "You'd think he'd be a little more inconspicuous about it," commented Brethilorn.

          "Humans, you know," scoffed the other twin.

          "Tsk, tsk, _whatever_ are we going to do to with him?" Adrahil asked mockingly.

          "Our _poor, defenseless_ sister," added Legolas in an equally mocking tone.  At these words, he felt a sharp slap on the back of his head.  He spun around quickly, to find Ithilwen standing behind him, hand raised, ready for another hit.

          "_Poor, defenseless_?"

          Legolas grinned at her sardonically, his brothers chortling beside him.  He ducked easily under her arm as she slapped at him again.  Grabbing her arm, he stood up, pulling her towards the fire, spinning her effortlessly in a lively dance.

          The elves around clapped, cheered, and laughed appreciatively, watching the two youngest members of the royal family move easily and gracefully in time to the music.

          The song ended and Legolas and Ithilwen bowed, returning to their seats laughing.

          "I see my children have learned well."

          The five looked up to see their father standing above them.  In unison all rose to their feet and bowed to Thranduil.  As they rose from the bow, Ithilwen threw her arms around his neck. 

          Laughing, the King sat down after Ithilwen had let go, his children and following suit.

          "Come, my people, have food and be merry.  I shall not tolerate this solemn mood on my daughter's celebration of birth!"

          The others cheered loudly in approval.  The music resumed and more food was brought out.  In the midst of the cheering and chatter, a noise was heard off in the near distance, though none heeded it.

          Suddenly, out of the darkness of the surrounding trees stepped a blue-hooded dwarf.  At the sight of him, the fires were put out by magic, the music ceased, the harp strings stopped, and the voices quieted.

          Then the chaotic noise began.  Dwarvish voices raised an ear-splitting clamor.  With their night-vision, Legolas and his siblings could easily see the lot of them running about in circles, screaming as loud as they could.

          "Noegyth," Legolas breathed in disgust as most of the feasting elves dispersed into the forest.

          In the dark, the first dwarf with the blue hood wandered past where the princes and princess stood.

          Brethilorn waved his hand slightly over the passing figure.  Within an instant, the dwarf lay snoring on the ground.       Adrahil quickly bound the dwarf's arms and legs with rope.

          "Lasto," whispered Ithilwen.

          Screeching, unearthly sounds drifted through the air to the elves' ears.

          "Ungol!"

          In terror, the remaining elves fled, carrying their Dwarvish prisoner with them.  _The others would probably be caught by the spiders_, thought Legolas as he followed his siblings back towards the palace.  _Pity, for not even dwarves deserved such a cruel fate_. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lasto = Listen

Ungol = Spiders

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews, comments, questions, flames (anything) please!  Or email me at silwenaurdomielyahoo.com


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'll be using some direct passages from the book, The Hobbit – namely sections of dialogue – for the purpose  of staying as true to the story as possible.   However, as it is already known, I don't own any of Tolkien's works, so I am merely borrowing them for the fanfic.

**_Chapter 2_**

              Roughly, the blue-hooded Dwarf was dropped on the ground of the grand marble Hall Thranduil sat in.  The bonds binding his wrists were cut and the blindfold taken off.  The long sword, which the elves instantly recognized as Orcrist, was taken from his side.  Then, the sleeping spell Brethilorn had placed on him was removed.

              Groggily, the dwarf opened his eyes, moaning.  He slowly got to his feet, and blinking, took in the sight about him.  Apparently, he wasn't at all pleased to be sitting in front of the Elvenking of Mirkwood, though Thranduil was equally as displeased with having a dwarf in his halls – especially one who had led his party to "attack" the various feasts going on several times, as he had recently found out.

              "You are Thorin Oakenshield, are you not?" asked Thranduil.

              The dwarf nodded slightly, trying not to show his surprise at the Elvenking knowing his name.

              "Why did you and your folk three times try to attack my people at their merry making?" asked the King.

              "We did not attack them," answered Thorin brashly, "we came to beg, because we were starving."

              "Where are your friends now, and what are they doing?"

              "I don't know, but I expect starving in the forest."

              "What were you doing in the forest?" asked Thranduil, his patience quickly burning out.

              "Looking for food and drink, because we were starving," repeated the dwarf.

              Legolas lowered his head slightly, biting his lip to keep from laughing out loud.  Beside him, his brothers and sister were doing the same.

              "But what brought you into the forest at all?" demanded Thranduil, his usually pale face turning rosy and losing some of his kingly composure.

              No response came from the dwarf, who looked slightly amused at the King's reactions as well.

              ""Very well!" seethed Thranduil, "Take him away and keep him safe, until he feels inclined to tell the truth, even if he waits a hundred years!"

              "He'd be dead in a hundred years," murmured Legolas almost inaudibly to no one in particular.  Lucky for him, Thranduil had not heard the comment.

              "Ada wouldn't be too pleased to find his prisoner dead," responded Adrahil in an equally soft tone.

              The brothers smiled slightly as they thronged the dwarf and had him taken into one the innermost caves, left food and drink, and gave relatively little more thought to him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

          Legolas walked in between two shelves, his hand trailing on the spines of the thick books sitting upon the ledges.  He paused in front of a particularly large volume, taking it from the shelf, "The Art of Archery."  The prince sighed, cursing his tutor silently for assigning the work.  He turned his head, looking outside through the window.  Adrahil, Brethilorn, and Thalion were outside, practicing their archery. 

          Thalion spotted his younger brother watching them in obvious envy and longing.  With a sweet smile, he wiggled his fingers at Legolas in a mocking wave.  Legolas smiled sarcastically and waved back, turning away from the window, and rolling his eyes.

          With his book under one arm, Legolas headed back towards his chamber, to start on the hated essay.  He paused suddenly, though, as he heard a soft pattering sound, much like those of feet.  The sound stopped, however, when he did.  He looked at the ground, searching for any signs of the footsteps.  His eyes opened slightly in shock, as he saw a slight, wavering shadow disappear into the shadows of the corners of the room.

          "Has our baby brother finally decided to grace us with his presence?"

          "Daro," muttered Legolas at Thalion, as his older brothers laughed. 

          It was a few hours after Legolas had seen the odd shadow in the Palace Library, but the memory had not escaped from his thoughts.

          "What are you thinking about?" asked Adrahil, catching his younger brother's thoughtful expression.

          "I—nothing.  'Tisn't important.  Archery match?"

          "You're on."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daro = Be Quiet

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

_In the evening, yesterday, I witnessed the most bizarre sight – again. I saw the weak, flickering shadow I had seen earlier in the morning in the Library. I am almost certain that it retreated as I approached. _

"Legolas!" came Thranduil's call, "Come, are you ready?"

"A moment, Ada," answered Legolas.

_I have not yet told anyone of this. I shall, however, when I found out more on this matter._ With that, Legolas threw down his pen and closed the volume in which he kept his journal.

"Legolas!"

"Coming!"

------------------

"Ready to catch a few rabbits, Tithen-las?" asked Thalion teasingly, riding behind Legolas. The brothers were accompanying their father on a hunting expedition.

"Don't call me that," answered Legolas. "And no, I'm not ready to catch a few rabbits. You are, though – it's not like you can catch anything else. I, on the other hand, am ready to hunt a few deer."

Thalion smiled. "Then, let us see who is the better hunter. Who ever catches the largest deer wins."

"And the stakes?"

"The loser shall tend to the dwarf prisoners for a month." The other twelve dwarves had been found sitting outside the palace and had been brought back to the Elvenking's Halls a few days ago.

"I'm sure the Noegyth will take a liking towards you."

"Another bet? Honestly, you two never learn." Adrahil came riding up from behind, "Besides, whichever one of you two wins still cannot beat me," he said confidently.

"And _you_ cannot beat me," added Brethilorn.

Legolas scoffed. "And you two are doing nothing more than boasting. Empty lies."

"Oh, really?"

"Of course."

"Then let us join you're little game, then. Same stakes."

"It changes nothing, I'll still win," responded Legolas and Thalion at the same time.

"Lucky for all four of you that _I_ am not playing," commented Thranduil over his shoulder to his sons. "You may be good hunters, but you are nothing compared to me."

The four princes exchanged slight smiles that resembled smirks.

"Will you not play, Ada?" asked Legolas innocently. "Since you are such an excellent hunter, you will have no problem winning." His brothers struggled to keep from laughing.

"No, ion-nin," answered Thranduil smiling, "I am afraid I will ruin you self-confidence with the wide margin I will defeat you by." With that, he urged his horse forward, riding into the heart of the forest. His sons followed, laughing.

------------------

Legolas leapt off his horse's back lightly, barely making a sound as his feet touched the ground.

"Dartha sí, Daebrindal," Legolas murmured to his horse as he grabbed his bow.

Slinging his bow over his shoulder with this quiver, he grabbed onto a low, overhanging branch and swung himself up, into the tree. Legolas stepped off his branch onto another, moving to a different tree. He moved in this way sure-footedly through the boughs, from tree to tree, crouching low, into the heart of the forest. He stopped as he spotted a deer through the leaves of the oak he was perched in.

The young prince carefully drew out an arrow, fitting it to his bow. Crouching on the branch, he aimed at the young stag standing in the clearing below. The deer seemed unaware of the elf in the tree slightly above him, and continued grazing.

With practiced skill and precision, Legolas released the arrow from his bow. It flew through the air and plunged into the hunted animal.

Legolas smiled slightly as he leapt from the tree. Surely his brothers would not be able to beat that.

------------------

"Legolas, Thalion, the Noegyth want feeding!"

"Daro," grumbled the younger prince, rising from his chair in the study.

"Fancy, getting beat at your own game. How shameful it must be," remarked Brethilorn, watching his twin and younger brother head out the door.

"I said, shut it," said Legolas again.

"What pitiful little deer you two caught," added Adrahil, reclining in his chair.

"Mine _was_ the larger, but the scales malfunctioned," retorted Legolas.

Thalion scoffed. "Of course they malfunctioned. Yours weighed far too much for a fawn of that size."

"It wasn't a fawn. And yours, besides, was much smaller."

Arguing, they walked out the door, bickering all the way to the dungeons. Their voices echoed through the halls, back to their brothers' ears, leaving them paralyzed in laughter.

"Mine was a stag, not a fawn."

"That, a stag? If _that_ was a stag, what was mine?"

"Now, _that_ was a fawn."

"Please. If mine was a fawn, then what does that make me, a moose?"

"You look like one."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ada = Father

Tithen-las = Little Leaf

Noegyth = Dwarves

Ion-nin = My son

Dartha sí = Stay here

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Legolas4me – Thanx! I thought'd be sort of an interesting POV too

PrincessEvenstar – Thank you!

Kelsey – Yeah, I know. When I first read The Hobbit, I totally hated the elves. You're right, I noticed that too. There's a lot more happy singing, like in Rivendell, but in LotR, it's all sad and mournful. I guess that make sense, though, because their time in Middle Earth is ending. Thanks for the suggestions, I really like those ideas!

Amthramiel – …Probably not very happy…

spasticLeggyluver – Thanks!

leggylover – Thank you! I'm trying.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review! Thank you!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

            "You take care of the Noegyth on the west side.  I'll take care of the rest," ordered Thalion as soon as he and his brother had reached the dungeons.

            "But that means I have to care for 8 Noegyth, whereas you only have 5," complained Legolas.

            "Excellent arithmetic, gwador-nin," called Thalion as he headed down the hall.

-------

             The elven-guard unlocked the heavy oak door for the prince.  Inside, on a straw mat in the corner, lay a dwarf.  His clothes were torn and dirtied with much travel.  His once-white hood was now grey and dented.

            "Your food," said Legolas, laying down the tray of bread, cheese, meat, and weak mead that was dinner.

            There was no reaction from the dwarf. 

            _Tired, and pitying himself, I suppose,_ thought Legolas to himself as he walked out of the cell.  The guard re-shut the door and locked it.  Legolas moved off to the next cell, giving no more thought to the dwarf in the cell behind him.

-------

            "_You_ take the Noegyth on the west, this time, gwador-nin," Legolas called to Thalion as he sped down the opposite way.  He smiled to himself as he heard his brother grumbling.

            Half an hour later, Legolas headed back up towards the living quarters.  However, he was halted as he heard his name called. 

            "Legolas, come here!" came Thalion's call.

            The prince sped towards his brother's voice.  He stopped as he found him.  Legolas recognized the cell Thalion was standing in as the same one with the unmoving dwarf he had seen the previous night.  In a glance, he realized that something was horribly wrong.

            The dwarf was trembling and sweating in the corner of the cell.  His eyes were red and bloodshot.

            Cautiously, Legolas entered the cell, approaching the dwarf warily.  Reaching the dwarf, he squatted down on his heels, looking into the dwarf's bloodshot eyes.  His heart softened as he looked at the poor creature, pity welling in his heart. 

            "Who are you?" asked the dwarf, his voice trembling with the effort to speak.

            "I am Legolas, Prin – er – a guard, for the King," the prince replied, not wanting the dwarf to know that the Prince of Mirkwood had stooped so low as to be serving the prisoners.  "And you are..?"

            "Glóin, son of Gróin."

            "A pleasure."

            The dwarf trembled again.

            "Er, is there anything I may do for you?"

            "I'm cold."

            Legolas felt his brother's lips at his ears.  "A fever, gwador-nin."

            Legolas nodded slightly to Thalion beside him.  Placing a hand across Glóin's temple, he murmured a soft incantation, putting dwarf into a deep, healing sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Noegyth = Dwarves

Gwador-nin = My brother

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WakingDream – 1st off, I _love_ your name!  Anyways, I thought I'd be kind of different to see Legolas in a less distant POV with him arguing with his brother.  I'm pretty sure you're right that the palace is underground.  So, he probably couldn't have looked out the window.  I needed something for that part though, and I wasn't really thinking much about it.  Thanks for the tip.  I know, I love Middle Earth and Tolkien's works too!  Bilbo is definitely sort of an up-there hero.  I personally thought he was a little chicken, as well as Frodo.  Then again, I guess that adds to the realistic-ness of Tolkien's characters.  Any one can be a hero.  I don't mind the "bantering" at all, I love long reviews, so no problem!  Thanks!

Amthramiel – I wonder just how mad he'll get... ;) 

wispykitty – Thanks!  I thought a different Legolas would be refreshing too!

spastikLeggyluver – Good, I'm glad you like it! 

Kelsey – Thanx!  I guess that the elves' moods were also affected by the audience Tolkien was targeting.  You really don't want to put depressing ppl into a book for 5-12 year olds.

PrincessEvenstar – Glad you're enjoying it!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review!  Thank you!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_**

            "How are you doing?"

            Glóin groaned as the room slowly swam into focus.  He raised himself to his elbows and looked up again.  He found himself looking into deep blue pools.  The dwarf blinked again, bringing the rest of the face into focus – it was the elven guard that had tended him the night before.  He was sitting on his heels, peering intently into his eyes.  _Lego-something-or-other_ thought Glóin.

            "Better."

            "Good."

            Tense silence followed Legolas's last remark.  The silence was suddenly broken by a low, grumbling sound.

            "Hungry?" asked the prince, cocking an eyebrow.

            Glóin turned a faint ruddy shade and nodded.

            A guard entered, bearing a tray of food.  He placed the tray beside the dwarf, bowing slightly to the prince and retreated back to his post by the door.

            "Enjoy your meal, Master Dwarf," said Legolas, rising from his squatting position.  He turned towards the door but was stopped by the dwarf's voice.

            "Er," Glóin started.

            "Yes?"

            "Er," he started again.  "Er – well – um, I'd like to – I mean – Thank you."

            Legolas looked at the dwarf with a slight smile upon his lips and a soft look in his eyes.  "No need, Master Dwarf.  'Twas my duty."  With that, he strode out of the cell, the door closing behind him.

-------

            "Where were you?" Thalion asked his younger brother as he entered the study.

            "Dungeons," Legolas answered, cocking an eyebrow at his older brother, "Where you _should_ have been."

            Thalion answered with a slightly embarrassed smile.  "Amin hirathea, I forgot.  Do not worry.  I'll take the entire shift tonight."

            Legolas nodded.  "The dwarf is doing better, but be sure to check on him."

            "Good.  I'll be sure to."

            "Alright.  Now, come along, we've archery to practice."  The two brothers raced out.

-------

            "_Thwack!_" The arrow landed squarely in center of target.

            "Beat that," Legolas said rather smugly to his brothers.

            Adrahil opened his mouth to respond but stopped suddenly, having been interrupted by a whistling noise behind them.  The brothers ducked instinctively, just in time as an arrow passed over their heads.

            "No problem," came a familiar voice from above.

            Spinning around, they found their sister, Ithilwen, leaping from the oak behind them.  Landing effortlessly, she nodded at the target.

            Legolas looked over his shoulder.  Ithilwen's arrow had split Legolas's perfectly.

            "Archery contest?"

-------

            "You did _not_ win!  At best, you tied me!"

            "Is your arithmetic troubling you, Ithilwen?"

            "No, yours must be though, gwador-nin"

            "Alright, you two," interrupted Adrahil, stepping between his two youngest siblings. 

            "Oh, baby Legolas and baby Ithilwen need Adrahil to baby-sit!" broke in Brethilorn, but stepped back as both Legolas and Ithilwen swung at his head with their bows.

            "Go, the Farewell Feast Ada is holding for the Lakemen is tonight."

            The five princes and princess started up the stairs, ready for a long night.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amin hirathea = I'm sorry

Gwador-nin = My brother

Ada = Father

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

forever-mortal – thanx!

wispykitty – I thought it'd be interesting to add in the dwarf, after all, The Hobbit doesn't really talk about the dwarves' treatment from the elves that much anyways.

PrincessEvenstar – I'll be sure to try to work in more of his sister.  She's been kinda neglected… (Ithilwen: grrr…)  Thanks for reminding me :P

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review!  Thank you!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7_**

            "Ready?"

            Legolas nodded, adjusting his long ceremonial robes again.  The robes were pale silver, reaching down to his feet.  His hair was unbraided, and spread loosely on his shoulders.  Upon his forehead, he wore a thin, silver circlet of mithril, his symbol of rank in the family.  Legolas walked over to the top of the grand staircase, taking his place beside Brethilorn and Thalion, behind Adrahil.  His four brothers were dressed in similar fashion to him.  Adrahil's robes were of a deep, royal blue, the circlet of the Crown Prince of Mirkwood upon his head.  Brethilorn and Thalion were dressed identically in robes of light gold.

            "The dwarves?" Legolas asked Thalion.

            "Taken care of.  No need to worry, Tithen-las."

            "Don't call me that."

            "Where is Ithilwen?" Brethilorn asked, interrupting the growing quarrel.

            "Here," Ithilwen answered from behind them.  She took her place beside Legolas.  She was dressed in an ethereal dress of a light forest-green, her hair braided, a circlet of delicately, and elaborately twisted wire the only adornment on her head.

            At that moment, the trumpets sounded, announcing the arrival of the King's children. 

            "Perfect timing," Legolas murmured to his sister as they started down the stairs.

-------

            "Where is Galion?" asked Thranduil.  The night was passing joyously, as was the wine.  "The butler had better not be sleeping on his job!" 

            "I haven't seen him since I checked on the Noegyth, Ada," Thalion responded.

            "Ah, well, if he is sleeping, which he probably is,  no need to wake him.  Celebfindel, bring up some wine,"  Thranduil ordered a guard.

            Celebfindel obediently left for the cellar, albeit with a confused look on his face at being ordered to carry food.

            A quarter of an hour passed when Celebfindel finally returned – without the wine, but with a troubled look on his face.  He crossed the room swiftly, to Thranduil's side.

            "What is it?  Did you drink all the wine, now?" Thranduil asked, jokingly.

            "No, Taur-nin, but Galion did fall asleep, the Captain of the Guards with him."

            "And?"

            "I checked the cells, all the Noegyth are gone."

            "What!?"

------------------------------------------

Tithen-las = Little-leaf

Noegyth = Dwarves

Ada = Father

Taur-nin = My King

-------------------------------------------

Please review!  Thank you!

------------------------------------------


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8_**

            A torrent of rain poured down upon Legolas's head, soaking him instantly. 

            "Legolas, here!" came Adrahil's voice from somewhere in front of him.

            The younger prince struggled towards his brother's voice.  The rain crashed down through the canopy of the trees, the wind gusting mightily.  The wind pressed the rain back, into Legolas's face, making it almost impossible to see.  His clothes were soaked through, his cloak seemed as if it had been dipped into the river.  Ripping off the hindering cloak, Legolas struggled forward.

            He felt a grip on his arm, leading him forward.  Looking up, he found it was Adrahil, leading him back towards the palace. 

            Abruptly, the downpour stopped, as suddenly as it had come, the storm had disappeared.

            Thoroughly wet and disgruntled, the two brothers trudged back to their home, leading their small troop of guards.

-------

            The butler and the Captain of the Guards knelt on the cold marble floor before the Elvenking's throne.  On the King's left hand, Brethilorn, Thalion, and Ithilwen sat on smaller thrones, Legolas's and Adrahil's thrones empty.  Half a week had passed since the dwarves' disappearance.  Legolas and Adrahil had been searching the forest the entire time.

            "Well, Galion, what have you to say for yourself?" Thranduil asked his butler.

            "I – I don't know what sort of – of foolishness overcame me that night, Taur-nin," responded Galion timidly.

            "And you, Kalmakil?" asked the King, turning to the Captain of the Guards.

            "Like Galion said, Taur-nin, I was acting foolishly that night, and…and it was my fault the prisoners escaped."

            "Is that all you two have to say for yourselves?" asked Thranduil.

            The two nodded.

            "Well, híni-nin, you've heard them speak.  How should they be dealt with?" Thranduil asked, turning to his children.

            "Both should be stripped of their ranks," suggested Brethilorn after some thought.

            "I agree," said Ithilwen.  "Kalmakil should be de-promoted to the rank of Officer.  Galion shall be de-promoted from butler, and neither shall hold key to the dungeons or cellars.  Privilege of drinking wine or ale shall be taken away until they have proved the competence once more."

            "Excellent, Ithilwen, Brethilorn," nodded Thranduil.  "So be it."

            Galion and Kalmakil breathed a soft sigh of relief, such a sentence was better than either had prayed for.

            "You may leave," Thranduil added.

            Kalmakil unpinned his rank insignia, placing it before the King's feet along with his ring of keys.  Galion placed his keys beside Kalmakil's items, and then exited from the hall.  A few moments later, the doors opened again, Legolas and Adrahil entered, each drenched to the bone.

            "We've searched the forest, Ada, but did not find any traces of the dwarves before the rain came," Adrahil reported to their father.  Legolas stood behind him, slightly grateful that the ill news was not his to bear to the Elvenking.

            Thranduil looked angry, his forehead knit in a scowl.

            Adrahil glanced down, nervous of what Thranduil would say next.

            "You are sure you searched thoroughly?" 

            "Yes, Ada," answered Adrahil.  "We found no traces before the rain came.  What may not have found has been washed away by the water."

            Thranduil opened his mouth to speak again, but stopped, catching the look of enlightment on Legolas's face.  "What is it, ion-nin?"

            "The water!" Legolas spluttered excitedly.

            "Clarify yourself?" Thranduil asked, his eyebrow slightly raised.

            "The water!" Legolas repeated.  "The dwarves escaped by water.  That's why they left no trace!  They must have escaped somehow directly into the river from the palace."

            "Of course!" exclaimed Adrahil.  "Legolas is right."

            Thranduil nodded.  "Are you sure about this?"

            "Without a doubt," answered Legolas readily.

            "Alright," Thranduil said, nodding to a guard at his side.  "Celebfindel, send word to the men of Laketown, tell them that thirteen dwarf prisoners have escaped from the Elvenking's Palace.  Reward shall be given to the man that returns them to me."

            The doors were thrown open just as Celebfindel reached them.  Several elven raft-men burst in, crossing the hall in a few steps.  They bowed to Thranduil.

            "Speak."

            "Taur-nin," began the captain, we have just returned from Laketown.  There, we saw the escaped prisoners.  Their leader, Thorin Oakenshield claims to be the returning King Under the Mountain.  They have left for Erebor, the Lonely Mountain."

            "Fools," murmured Thranduil.  "How do they expect to conquer the sleeping dragon?"

            "Shall we recapture them, Taur-nin"?" asked the raft-men captain?

            "No," Thranduil said decisively.  "They go on an impossible mission.  They will not be returning."

-------

            "The dragon has been slain!"  A messenger burst in through the open doors of the hall, stopping short of Thranduil's throne, bowing.  "We have received news from the birds that the dragon of Erebor has been slain by the men of Laketown.  The city has been laid to ruins by the dragon's wrath before his death."

            "And the Noegyth?  Are they alive still?" asked the Elvenking.

            "I do not know, Taur-nin," replied the messenger, "We have heard no news of them."

            "So be it.  The city is in ruins, you say?"

            "Yes.  Their homes are burnt, many are slain."

            "Then we shall send help, to our friends," answered the King.

------------------------------------------

Taur-nin = My King

Híni-nin = My children

Ada = Father

Ion-nin = My son

Noegyth = Dwarves

-------------------------------------------

PrincessEvenstar – Thanx!  No problem, it was about time I included her in the story anyways :P

Kelsey – Thnx for the review.  Yeah, I really like those ideas, you've got me thinking on what's coming… Thnx for the suggestions.  I really appreciate it.  I've been trying to work on longer chps, and I think your suggestions would really help.  Thanx so much!

-------------------------------------------

Sorry it took forever to update!  I meant to have it up much sooner, but I've been really busy and I've re-written this chapter so many times. 

Please review!  Thank you!

------------------------------------------


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9_**

            The wood-elves were swift and sure-footed, moving at a quick pace, following the river towards Laketown.  Prayers of help had been sent from the men of Laketown to the elves after the desolation of their homes.

            At the head of the long column of elves, rode the Elvenking, Brethilorn, Thalion, Legolas, and Ithilwen.  Adrahil remained at the palace to guard it. 

            The morning of the fifth day of marching, the elves arrived upon the shores of Laketown, gazing at the destruction about them.  Many houses had fallen to the ground, and those that remained were charred and burnt.  Tents were all about the place, given mainly to the sick and injured.  The elves crossed the shores to the town swiftly.  There, they were met by the Master.

            Thranduil and his children dismounted from their steeds, bowing politely to the man.  The Master bowed in return, then leading them into a nearby tent. 

            "Our thanks, majesty, for your kindness to send help," said the Master, offering Thranduil a seat.

            "How can we leave friends in such hardships?" responded Thranduil.  "My elves shall aid your men to rebuild the town and lend their healing services to the sick and wounded," continued Thranduil.

            "Your majesty is too kind.  Pray tell, what can we do to repay your generosity?"

            "'Tis the least we may do for friends in need.  No payment is needed," Thranduil answered.

            "Pray tell, Master, what has become of the dwarves that journeyed to the Lonely Mountain?" asked Legolas.

            "We know not, highness," responded the Master, "but it is likely that they perished in the dragon's wrath."

            At these words, Legolas noticed his father's eyes light up slightly, for great was the legend of the dwarves' wealth, and the Elvenking had a particular love for such beautiful pieces of craftsmanship.

            "Then such wealth as is that of the legend of Erebor should not perish in waste," Thranduil said.

            "If you wish to voyage the journey to the Mountain, my Elvenking, the men of Laketown will aid you in anyway you need," the Master volunteered.

            "I thank you," answered the king, knowing full well that the Master purposed to lay claim on part of the treasure as well.  With that, he rose, and took leave of the Master, leaving the tent, his children following.

-------

            Fires burned brightly against the darkness of the falling dusk.  Night was coming, yet elves and men still worked on, toiling side-by-side, reconstructing Laketown.  The town had been moved away from the great carcass of the dragon lying on the beach of the river.

            Legolas and Ithilwen rode across a temporary bridge back to the Laketown camp.  They had been fetching more healing herbs and plants from Mirkwood.  Their horses stumbled with weariness from the swift and hard ride from the forest to the lake.  Dismounting, they handed the reins to waiting elves, and headed to the tents where the injured were, carrying large packs of herbs and plants.

            Raising the flap of the tent, Legolas and Ithilwen entered, to be met by their twin brothers, Brethilorn and Thalion.  Wordlessly, they each grabbed a pack, tearing them open.  Each grabbed a handful of herbs and hurried off to tend to their patient.  Legolas and Ithilwen washed their hands in a basin of clean water, and then went off to tend to the waiting injured.

-------

            Legolas knelt beside a sleeping dark-haired girl of a bout ten years old.  Her left arm and shoulder was badly burned.

            Legolas pulled out a few leaves of Ûrlass, a healing plant.  He crushed the leaves into a small bowl, mixing it with warm water to create a paste.  Gently, Legolas spread the mixture over the girl's burns, taking care to exert as little pressure as possible on the raw burns.

            Suddenly, the girl stirred, her eyes flying open, a sharp gasp of pain escaping her lips.

            Gently, Legolas laid a temple on the girl's temple, laying her back down. 

            "It's alright," he said soothingly as he bound a white bandage around her arm.  "You have been badly burned, but you will heal now."

            The girl stared at him with large grey eyes.  "You are an elf?" she asked incredulously.

            "Yes," he answered, continuing to wrap the bandage.  "What is your name?"

            "Nelleth," she answered.

            "A pleasure to meet you, Nelleth," the prince said, "My name is Legolas."

            "Nice to meet you, Legolas."

            Legolas smiled at the child's innocence and spirit.

            "And, um, thank you for treating me," she added, this time rather shyly.

            "The least I could do, for a fellow braveheart.  Let me know if there is anything else I can do for you, Nelleth."  With that, he rose and went off to tend to another patient.

-------

            Six days had passed since the woodelves had arrived upon the shores of the shambles of Laketown.  In these six days the town had been almost entirely rebuilt.  The sick and injured had been tended to carefully by the healing skills of the elves.  Now, with the work done, Thranduil felt it was time to march upon Erebor to seek the lost riches of Thor.

            Legolas lashed his pack onto his horse.  Strapping his quiver on his back with his bow and his long white knife at his side, he untied his steed and led it from the temporary stables.  As he stepped out into the half-built town, he was joined on either side by his twin brothers leading their own horses, and were also similarly armed. 

            "Any ideas as to why we're laden with these blades?" Brethilorn asked his two brothers.  "Aren't we journeying to Erebor to claim the treasure?"

            "Perhaps it is best that we are armed," said Thalion wisely to the slight surprise of his brothers.  "We know not what hazards we may meet." 

            "Oh, yes, the fearful elf-slaying goblet of Thor!" exclaimed Legolas to the helpless mirth of his older brothers.  "Oh horror, horror!"

            Laughing, the three princes mounted their horses, riding toward the head of the waiting company of elves and humans, joining their father and sister.

-------------------------------------------

PrincessEvenstar – Thanx for all your positive comments and review!

Kelsey – Thnx for the review!  You've inspired me yet again.  I was actually going to include something about Legolas and Glóin in the Battle of 5 Armies, like you suggested, and your suggestions have given me a bunch of ideas of what to do :P  Thnx!  Yes, I signed the petition already, since I'm a member at CouncilofElrond.com  :P  can't wait to see it happen!

ElenwenDutari – Thnx!  Silwen literally means "Star Maiden" in elvish, and I'm not really sure that Aurdomiel has a meaning.  What does ElenwenDutari mean?

mistopurr – Thnx for all the reviews!  I feel sorry for Kalmakil and Galion too, but then again, they failed their duties…   lol.  luv the Miranda Otto quote. :P  I think I maybe based Ithilwen a bit on Éowyn, now that I think about it.  Furious King blows steam through pointy ears

boobtubesngrass – Thnx! 

-------------------------------------------

Please review!  Thank you!

------------------------------------------


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10_**

            Night had fallen when the host of elves and men reached the ruins of Dale.  Tents were pitched, torches were lit and camp was set up in Dale.  Elves and men alike were weary and went quickly to sleep after dining, setting sentries about the camp.

            The next morning, Brethilorn and Legolas led a small host of elves and men to Erebor.  They scrambled up through the rock, up to the mountain's front gates, only to find that it was blocked by a stone wall and a pool of dammed water.

            "Are they still alive in there?" asked Brethilorn quietly to his brother.

            Before Legolas could answer, a loud dwarven voice called out from behind the wall.

            "Who are you that come as if in war to the gates of Thorin son of Thrain, King under the Mountain, and what do you desire?"

            Legolas rolled his eyes at the dwarf's call, murmuring to his older brother, "There's your answer.  They are apparently live and well, and their stubbornness intact." 

            No one answered the dwarf, and many of the host, both elves and men, left and returned to the camp.  Legolas and Brethilorn stayed for a few more moments, looking at the wall, and then left as well.

-------

            "The Noegyth are still alive, you say?" asked Thranduil.

            "And as stubborn as ever," answered Legolas.  "They've barred their main gate, and dammed up the river."

            "Barred their gate?"

            "With a stone wall.  They have left a few holes as well, I suppose to shoot and peep out of," said Brethilorn.

            "We will move the camp closer to Erebor," decided Thranduil.

            "We are besieging the Noegyth?" asked Legolas.

            "No.  We are simply moving camp closer, it makes travel more efficient," answered the Elvenking.

-------

            The camp was moved my dusk.  The elves pulled out their harps and began playing sweet elven tunes as fires roared and food was cooked.  The mood at the camp became festive and joyful, the dwarves in the Lonely Mountain temporarily forgotten.  The smell of cooking food mingled with the scent of sweet woodland flowers and wafted up in the air, around the mountain.

            Legolas sat with Brethilorn, Thalion, and Ithilwen around a fire feasting and listening to the music of elven harps, their backs to Erebor.  Suddenly, behind them they heard harps and other instruments, as well as deep dwarven voices.

            "_The sword is sharp, the spear is long,_

_            The arrow swift, the Gate is strong;_

_            The heart is bold that looks on gold;_

_            The dwarves no more shall suffer wrong."_

            Legolas smiled slightly, "Seems our music and feasting has struck a nerve there."

            "They seem to have found a way to counter it," said Brethilorn.

            "Then let our dancing strike another couple of nerves!" said Thalion, rising to his feet and leaping about comically, resembling a monkey.

            "Are you sure we're related?" Ithilwen asked her other two brothers as they laughed at the monkey-elf.

            "He's_ supposedly_ my twin, so I suppose so," answered Brethilorn.

            "On the contrary, I know I couldn't _possibly_ be related to _you_ in anyway, so I'd suppose not."

------------------------------------------

Noegyth = Dwarves

Ion-nin = My Son

-------------------------------------------

PrincessEvenstar – Thanx for the review!  lol, i'm honored, that you feel that way :P

spastikLeggyluver – Glad you like it ;)

Kelsey – Thnx!  I'm glad you found it funny :P    

-------------------------------------------

Please review!  Thank you!

------------------------------------------


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapter 11_**

            The next morning, it was decided that a company of elves and men would visit the dwarves again.  Brethilorn and Legolas again led a small elven host of spearmen.  Joining them this time, was a tall, dark haired man, leading the men of Laketown, Esgaroth, who called himself Bard.  Legolas and his brother were much intrigued by the man, as he was the bowman who slew Smaug.

            The company of men and elves marched up the slope to the gates of Erebor again.  In front of Brethilorn and Legolas, walked the staff-bearer of the elves, bearing the green banner of the Elvenking, and in front of Bard, walked the staff-bearer of the men of Laketown, bearing the blue banner of Esgaroth.

            Again, they were greeted by Thorin at the gates.

            "Who are you that come armed for war to the gates of Thorin son of Thrain, King Under the Mountain?" called the dwarf.

            Bard stepped forward, answering, "Hail Thorin!  Why do you fence yourself in like a robber in this hold?  We are not yet foes, and we rejoice that you are alive beyond our hope.  We came expecting to find none living here; yet now that we are met there is matter for a parley and a council."

            "Who are you, and of what would you parley?"

            "I am Bard, and by my hand was the dragon slain and your treasure delivered.  Is that not a matter that concerns you?  Moreover, I am by right descent the heir of Girion of Dale, and in you horde is mingled much of the wealth of his halls and towns, which of old Smaug stole.  Is not that a matter of which we may speak?  Further in his last battle Smaug destroyed the dwellings of the men of Esgaroth, and I am yet the servant of their Master.  I would speak for him and ask whether you have no thought for the sorrow and misery of his people.  They aided you in you distress, and in recompense you have thus far brought ruin only, thought doubtless undesigned."

            Legolas and Brethilorn looked at each other, slightly surprised at the man's eloquent words, and fair logic, wondering how the stubborn dwarf would argue.

            "You put your worst cause last and in the chief place," came the dwarf's stubborn answer.   "To the treasure of my people no man has a claim, because Smaug who stole it from us also robbed him of life and home.  The treasure was not his that his evil deeds should be amended with a share of it.  The price of the goods and the assistance that we received of the Lake-men we will fairly pay – in due time.  But nothing will we give, not even a loaf's worth, under threat of force.  While an armed host lies before our doors, we look on you as foes and thieves.

            "It is in my mind to ask what share of their inheritance you would have paid to our kindred, had you found the hoard unguarded and us slain."

            Legolas and his brother exchanged looks.  Both knew what the Elvenking's fury would be.

            Bard replied the dwarf, "A just question. But you are not dead, and we are not robbers.  Moreover the wealthy may have pity beyond right on the needy that befriended them when they were in want.  And still my other claims remain unanswered."

            "I will not parley, as I have said, with armed men at my gate," answered the dwarf.

            "We're not men," murmured Legolas under his breath so that only Brethilorn could hear.

            The dwarf continued, "Nor at all with the people of the Elvenking, whom I remember with small kindness.  In this debate they have no place."

            "We showed you kindness enough in letting you live," Legolas muttered, Brethilorn placing a hand on his shoulder to stop him from acting rashly.  "We let you eat our food and drink our meads, for we are not barbaric like you."

            "Hush, Legolas."

            "Begone ere our arrows fly!" yelled the dwarf.  "And if you would speak with me again, first dismiss the elvish host to the woods where it belongs, and then return, laying down your arms before you approach the threshold."

            "Who crowned you king?" the younger prince of Mirkwood asked in a low voice.

            "Himself," Brethilorn answered, motioning for his brother to quiet himself.

            "The Elvenking is my friend, and he has succoured the people of the Lake in their need, though they had no claim but friendship on him," answered Bard, defending the elves.  "We will give you time to repent your words.  Gather your wisdom ere we return!"

            With his words, the company descended down the mountain again. 

            "Insolent dwarf," muttered Legolas.

-------

            A few hours passed after the company's encounter with the stubborn dwarf.  IN that time, Brethilorn, Legolas, and Bard conversed and discussed with Thranduil the situation.   That afternoon, they returned again to seek Thorin's answer to Bard's offer.

            A trumpeter marched before Brethilorn and Legolas, blowing his trumpet.

            A man at Bard's right hand called aloud, "In the name of Esgaroth and the Forest, we speak onto Thorin Thrain's son Oakenshield, calling himself the King Under the Mountain, and we bid him consider well the claims that have been urged, or be declared our foe.  At the least he shall deliver one twelfth portion of the treasure unto Bard, as the dragon-slayer, and as the heir of Girion.  From that portion Bard will himself contribute to the aid of Esgaroth; but if Thorin would have the friendship and honour of the lands about, as his sires had of old, then he will give also somewhat of his own for the comfort of the men of the Lake.

            Without warning, an arrow shot out from one of the holes in the stone wall.  The man was saved only by his battle-trained instinct.  The arrow stood quivering in the man's shield.

            "Since such is your answer, I declare the Mountain besieged.  You shall not depart from it, until you call on your side for a truce and a parley.  We will bear no weapons against you, but we leave you to your gold.  You may eat that, if you will!" called Legolas to dwarves.

            With that, the company marched down Erebor.

-------

            "Did you see that Halfling with the dwarves?" asked Legolas to Brethilorn.

            "I suppose that is the one the men have been speaking of," answered Brethilorn.

            The two brothers were making their way through the camp, just back from conversation with Thorin and Company.

            "Don't you find it odd, Legolas?" continued the older.

            "Find what odd?"

            "I do not recall him as one of the prisoners we caught.  We only had the dwarves in captivity."

            "Very true…" the younger said as he trailed of in thought. Suddenly, his head snapped up, as an idea came to his mind.  "The hobbit must have aided the dwarves in escaping.  Who else?"

            "True, but how could he have gone undetected?"

            "I know not the answer to that, but I recall seeing a faint shadow in the torchlight during the dwarves' 'stay' in our halls."

            "So the hobbit wields magic?" asked Brethilorn in a humored tone.

            "Apparently so."

-------------------------------------------

spastikLeggyluver – Thnx!  Glad you like it!  I meant to post this chp w/ the last one, but it didn't get finished in time, cuz I didn't get to use the computer for a while.

Kelsey – Thnx for the review!  Sorry bout the short chapters, there wasn't much to say in the last one, and I meant to have this one up sooner.  I tried to stay as true to the book as I could without totally copying everything Tolkien wrote.  I didn't really like Thranduil when I first read the Hobbit, but I've realized he really isn't that bad of a guy, just greedy, like you said.   Also, thnx so much for all the reviews you gave to my other fics!  I really appreciate it!  Thnx for the pointers in Forgiven.   I wrote A Lost Life, A Lost Soul before Forgiven and Journey's End.  So, yeah, i hadn't the idea for Leggy's brothers at that time.  Oh well.  And since Journey's End is set before A Lost Life, A Lost Soul, I just decided to use the same characters. 

-------------------------------------------

I'll try to get the next chp. up asap. 

Please review!  Thank you!

------------------------------------------


	12. Chapter 12

**_Chapter 12_**

            Days had passed after the last encounter with the dwarves.  Life soon became uneventful.  Elven harps rarely sang anymore, and the camp became hushed and somber.  Legolas and his siblings were forced to resort to anyway possible for amusement.

            "Stand still," Thalion ordered his younger brother.

            "You're sure about this?" Legolas asked nervously, looking quite ridiculous, standing with an apple on his head.

            "Do you doubt my marksmanship, gwador-nin?" asked Thalion indignantly, drawing back his bowstring. 

            Legolas rolled his eyes, choosing not to comment, and prayed silently to the Valar that Thalion was as good an archer that he thought himself to be.

            Thalion released the arrow and watched it fly through the air, piercing the apple and lifting it off his brother head perfectly.  Behind Legolas, Ithilwen caught the apple as it flew through the air.

            "Good shot.  Now, my turn," said Brethilorn.

            Ithilwen grabbed Legolas as he tried to walk away, and placed another apple on his head.  "Did you tell Ada of your idea?" she asked.

            "What idea?" responded Legolas.

            "Of how the dwarves escaped from the palace," she answered.

            "Oh, that one."

            She rolled her eyes.

            "Yes, I told him."

            "And?"

            "He—" but, Legolas was interrupted by his brother.

            "Duck!" yelled Brethilorn, as he released his arrow.

            Legolas dropped and the apple rolled off his head.  He caught it in his hand and looked up.  Behind him, Ithilwen was also crouched in a similar fashion.  The arrow was imbedded in the tree behind her. 

            "Not you, nitwit," Brethilorn said to Legolas.  "I meant Ithilwen."

            In response, Legolas threw the apple at Brethilorn.  Thalion caught it and placed it on his twin's head.  Before Brethilorn could move, Legolas shot an arrow at him, straight into the apple.

            "Nice shot, 'nitwit'," said Thalion.

            "I say, my dear elves, you are without a doubt, in need of some other amusement," came a familiar voice from behind them.

            Turning, the four elves found an old man dressed fully in grey.  His long grey beard was tucked into his belt.  His eyebrows stuck out beyond the brim of his tall, pointy hat, and he leaned on a tall knarled staff as he puffed on his pipe.

            "Mithrandir!" they exclaimed.

            "I believe that is my name, yes."

            "What brings you here?" asked Brethilorn.

            "Why, I believe you are besieging some of my friends up in the Mountain."

            "The Noegyth?" asked Legolas.  "_You_ sent them on this journey?"

            "Now, don't be absurd," said Gandalf.  "It was their idea.  I merely helped them out the door and along the way – some more so than others."

            "Then why are you here, Mithrandir?  To end the siege?" asked Ithilwen.

            But the wizard would say no more, and simply stood there, puffing on his pipe, his eyes twinkling as he watched the elves.

-------

            Night had fallen.  Legolas led a small company of elves, patrolling the camp by the river.  Seeing nothing, they marched past.  Suddenly, they heard a splash in the stream.

            Hurriedly, Legolas brought his company back, to the river, lanterns shining, searching for the origin of the sound.

            "That was no fish," he said.  "There is a spy about.  Hide your lights!  They will help him more than us, if it is that queer little creature that is said to be their servant."

            As the lights were extinguished, the elves heard a voice.  "Servant indeed!" it snorted.  And in the middle of the snort came a loud sneeze.  The elves gathered about the source of the sound.

            "Let's have a light!" the voice said.  "I am here if you want me!"

            A Halfling seemed to appear out of thin air.  With trained agility, the elves seized the hobbit, despite their surprise.

            "Who are you?" asked Legolas.

            "Are you the dwarves' hobbit?" asked Celebfindel, an elf-guard.

            "What are you doing?" asked another guard.

            "How did you get so far past our sentinels?" questioned Legolas.

            "I am Mr. Bilbo Baggins," answered the hobbit, "companion of Thorin, if you want to know.  I know you king well by sight, though perhaps he doesn't know me to look at.  But Bard will remember me, and it is Bard I particularly want to see."

            "Indeed!" said Legolas, slightly cocking an eyebrow, "and what may be you business?"

            "Whatever it is, it's my own, my good elf," answered Bilbo.  "But if you wish ever to get back to your own woods from this cold cheerless place, you will take me along quick to a fire, where I can dry – and then you will let me speak to your chiefs as quickly as may be.  I have only an hour or two to spare."

            "As you wish then, Master Baggins," answered Legolas.

-------

            The hobbit sat wrapped in a warm blanket beside a roaring fire.  The light of the flames reflected off his beautiful mithril coat.  Across from him, Thranduil and Bard sat side by side, looking curiously at the hobbit.  Behind the Elvenking stood Brethilorn, Thalion, Legolas, and Ithilwen.

            "Really, you know," started the Halfling in a business-like tone, "things are impossible.  Personally I am tired of the whole affair.  I wish I was back in the West in my own home, where folk are more reasonable."

            The four elves smiled slightly at these words.

            "But," continued Bilbo, "I have an interest in this matter – one fourteenth share, to be precise, according to a letter, which fortunately I believe I have kept."  He drew a crumpled and much folded letter from the pocket of the jacket he wore over his mail.

            "A share in the profits, mind you.  I am aware of that.  Personally I am only too ready to consider all your claims carefully, and deduct what is right from the total before putting in my own claim.  However, you don't know Thorin Oakenshield as well as I do now.  I assure you, he his quite ready to sit on a heap of gold and starve, as long as you sit here."

            "Well, let him!" said Bard.  "Such a fool deserves to starve."

            Brethilorn, Thalion, Legolas, and Ithilwen nodded in agreement, but stopped as Thranduil looked at them.

            "Quite so," agreed Bilbo.  "I see your point of view.  At the same time wither is coming fast.  Before long you will be having snow and what not, and supplies will be difficult – even for elves I imagine.  Also there will be other difficulties.  You have not heard of Dain and the dwarves of the Iron Hills?"

            "We have, a long time ago; but what has he got to do with us?" asked Thranduil.

            "I thought as much.  I see I have some information you have not got."

            Bard and the elves frowned slightly at the hobbit, but he continued.

            "Dain I may tell you, is now less than two days' march off, and has at least 500 grim dwarves with him – a good many of them have had experience in the dreadful dwarf and goblin wars, of which you have no doubt heard.  When they arrive there may be serious trouble."

            "You do you tell us this?  Are you betraying your friends, or are you threatening us?" asked Bard grimly.

            "My dear Bard!" squeaked the hobbit.  "Don't be so hasty!  I never met such suspicious folk!  I am merely trying to avoid trouble for all concerned.  Now I will make you an offer!!"

            "Let us hear it!" said the elves and the human.

            "You may see it," said Bilbo.  "It is this!" and he drew forth a small package and tossed away its wrapping.

            Thranduil stood up in amazement and Bard gazed upon the "offer" in silent wonder.  In the hobbit's hand was a beautiful white stone globe.  It shone as if filled with moonlight and wrought of stars. Its thousand facets glittered as silver rain with the firelight.

            "This is the Arkenstone of Thrain," said Bilbo, "the Heart of the Mountain," and it is also the heart of Thorin.  He values it above a river of gold.  I give it to you.  It will aid you in bargaining."  With that, he handed the Arkenstone to Bard. 

            Bard looked at the stone in his hand dazedly.  Finally, as if with great effort, he asked, "But how is it yours to give?"

            "O well!" said the hobbit uncomfortably.  "It isn't exactly; but, well, I am willing to let it stand against all my claim, don't you know.  I may be a burglar – or so they say –"

            Here Brethilorn and Legolas smiled slightly at each other.

            "personally," went on Bilbo, "I never really felt like one – but I am an honest one, I hope, more or less.  Anyway I am going back now, and the dwarves can do what they like to me.  I hope you will find it useful."

            Thranduil looked at the hobbit with a new wonder.  "Bilbo Baggins!" he said.  "You are more worthy to wear the armour of elf-princes than many that have looked more comely in it.  But I wonder if Thorin Oakenshield will see it so.  I have more knowledge of dwarves in general than you have perhaps.  I advise you to remain with us, and here you shall be honoured and thrice welcome."

            "Nothing would please us more than your company, Master Baggins," added Ithilwen kindly.

            "Thank you very much I am sure," said Bilbo with a bow.  "But I don't think I ought to leave my friends like this, after all we have gone through together.  And I promised to wake old Bomber at midnight, too!  Really I must be going, and quickly."

            Resignedly, the Elvenking and Bard rose, and they, with Thranduil's children saluted the hobbit with honour and gave him a guide to escort him back across the river, to the Mountain.

-------------------------------------------

gwador-nin = my brother

Noegyth = Dwarves

-------------------------------------------

Lintulinda i luvasi ello eldar – cool name, btw.  yeah, i thought that Legolas couldn't be completely evil to the dwarves if he became friends w/ Gimli.

spastikLeggyluver – Thnx!  Very sad that he dies. 

Kelsey – Lol.  hope Smeagol's alright.  :P  yes, i decided leggy needed a little temper as thranduil's son.   

-------------------------------------------

Please review!  Thank you!

------------------------------------------


	13. Chapter 13

**_Chapter 13_**

            The company of 20 marched up to the gates of Erebor.  Brethilorn, Thalion, Legolas, and Ithilwen marched before the elven and human guards.  In front of them went the Elvenking and Bard. And before them was Gandalf, wrapped in an old grey cloak and hood, and bearing a casket.

            They laid down all arms at the beginning of the narrow path to the gates.

            "Hail Thorin!" called Bard.  "Are you still of the same mind?"

            "My mind does not change with the rising and setting of a few suns," answered the dwarf.  "Did you come to ask me idle questions?  Still the elf-host has not departed as I bade!  Till then you come in vain to bargain with me."

            "Is there then nothing for which you would yield any of your gold?" asked Bard.

            "Nothing that you or your friends have to offer."

            "What of the Arkenstone of Thrain?"  At that moment Gandalf opened the casket, and held aloft the stone.  Light of pure brilliance leapt from his hand.

            None said anything for a while until Thorin spoke again.  His voice was thick with wrath.  "That stone was my father's, and is mine.  Why should I purchase my own?"  Then he added with wonder and confusion, "But how came you by the heirloom of my house – if there is need to ask such a question of thieves?"

            "We are not thieves," answered Bard shortly.  "Your own we will give back in return for our own."

            "How came you by it?" thundered Thorin in rage.

            "I gave it to them!" the company heard Bilbo squeak, who was peering over the wall in fright.

            Thorin turned to the hobbit and grabbed him with both hands and shook him.  "You!  You!  You miserable hobbit!  You undersized-burglar!" he yelled.

            Legolas and his siblings were at a loss for words, torn between laughter at the dwarf's rage and pity for poor Bilbo.

            "By the beard of Durin!" growled Thorin.  "I wish I had Gandalf here!  Curse him for his choice of you!  May his beard wither!  As for you, I will throw you to the rocks!" he cried, lifting Bilbo.

            "Stay!  Your wish is granted!" cried Gandalf, tossing aside hood and cloak.  "Here is Gandalf!  And none too soon it seems.  If you don't like my Burglar, please don't damage him.  Put him down, and listen first to what he has to say!"

            "You all seem in league!" grumbled Thorin, contemptuously dropping the hobbit on the wall.  "Never again will i have dealings with any wizards or his friends.  What have you to say, you descendant of rats?"

            "Dear me!  Dear me!" said Bilbo.  "I am sure this is all very uncomfortable.  You may remember saying that I might choose my own fourteenth share?  Perhaps I took it too literally – I have been told that dwarves are sometimes politer in word than deed.  The time was, all the same, when you seemed to think that I had been of some service.  Descendant of rats, indeed!  Is this all the service of you and your family that I was promised, Thorin?  Take it that I have disposed of my share as I wished, and let it go at that!"

            "I will," said Thorin grimly.  "And I will let you go at that – and may we never meet again!"  Then he turned and called over the wall, "I am betrayed!  It was rightly guessed that I could not forbear to redeem the Arkenstone, the treasure of my house.  For it I will give one fourteenth share of the hoard of silver and gold, setting aside the gems; but that shall be accounted the promised share of this traitor, and with that reward he shall depart, and you can divide it as you will.  He will get little enough, I doubt not.  Take him, if you wish him to live; and no friendship of mine goes with him.

            "Get down now to your friends!" he said to Bilbo, "or I will throw you down."

            "What about the gold and silver?" asked Bilbo.

            "That shall follow after, as can be arranged," said Thorin.  "Get down!"

            "Until then, we keep the stone!" cried Bard.

            "You're not making a very splendid figure as King Under the Mountain," said Gandalf, "But things may change yet."

            "They may indeed," said Thorin in a low voice, so that only the elves could here him with their sharp hearing.  A strange light came into his eyes.

            Bilbo swung down from the wall, calling "Farewell!" to the dwarves.

            "Be off!" growled Thorin, coming out of his trance-like state.  "You have mail upon you, which was made by my folk, and is too good for you.  It cannot be pierced by arrows; but if you do not hasten, I will sting your miserable feet.  So be swift!"

            "Not so hasty!" cried Bard as Bilbo hurried toward the company.  "We will give you until tomorrow.   At noon we will return, and see if you have brought from the hoard the portion that is to be set against the stone.  If that is done without deceit, then we will depart, and the elf-host will go back to the Forest.  In the meanwhile, farewell!" 

            With that, the company departed, returning to their own camp with the hobbit in tow.

-------

            The day passed into night, and the night back into day.  As the wind shifted west, the next day, the day turned to become dark and gloomy.

            Runners reported the coming of a large host of dwarves heading towards Dale.  Dain had come.

            Men and elves came to arms, waiting for the dwarves to come.  Before long, they came into sight.

            They were strong-looking folk.  Each was clad in a hauberk of steel mail with hose of flexible mesh.  They wielded heavy two-handed mattocks, with a short broad-sword and a roundshield.  Their heads were capped with helms of iron.

            The dwarves laid down their weapons and raised their hands in gestures of peace.

            Bard and Bilbo went out to meet them.  "Pray tell, who and where do you hail from?  And what is your business here?" asked Bard, though he knew the answer.

            "We are sent from Dain son of Nain," said they.  "We are hastening to our kinsmen in the Mountain, since we learned that the kingdom of old is renewed.  But who are you to sit on the plains as foes before defended walls?"

            "We are no foes, for we have business here with your kinsmen."

            Bard set guards about the camp and road, not allowing the dwarves to pass on to the Mountain.  He then sent messengers to the mountain, and he called council with the Elvenking.

-------

            Bard sat across from Thranduil in a tent.  Brethilorn, Thalion, and Ithilwen were, as usual, standing behind their father.  The messengers Bard had sent had returned with news of no gold – and a few dwarf-arrow injuries.

            "They obviously mean to stretch our forces as they open new gates," said Bard thoughtfully.

            Before Thranduil could speak, Legolas burst forth into the tent.  "The dwarves are advancing along the eastern bank," said he.

            "Fools!" laughed Bard at the news, "to come thus beneath the Mountains arm!  They do not understand war above ground, whatever they may know of battle in the mines.  There are many of our archers and spearmen now hidden in the rocks upon their right flank.  Dwarf-mail may be good, but they will soon be hard put to it.  Let us set on them now from both sides, before they are fully rested."

            "I would not be so foolish as to underestimate the dwarves' skill at battle, be it above or below ground," said Legolas wisely.

            Thranduil sighed, and said, "Long will I tarry, ere I begin this war for gold.  The dwarves cannot pass us, unless we will, or do anything that we cannot mark.  Let us hope still for something that will bright reconciliation.  Our advantage in numbers will be enough if in the end, it must come to unhappy blows."

-------

            Legolas and Ithilwen stood upon a high ledge, each with fifty or so elven archers.  Looking up, they saw their twin brothers on the ledge above them with their own troop.  The elves strung their bows, and prepared to shoot, aiming at the dwarves below.

            "Hado!" came the call.  Two-hundred elven arrows flew down, joined by arrows and spears launched by the men of the Lake.  Many were blocked by stout shields, others found their marks.

            Battle was upon them.  The elves launched volley after volley of arrows as men and dwarves battled below them. 

            Thunder rolled across the land, chased by a wild wind.  Darkness hurled swiftly toward them.  A dense cloud of bats soared toward them.  Upon the horizon a black sea rushed toward the Mountain from the North.

            "Halt!" cried Gandalf in a loud voice.  He appeared suddenly, standing alone, arms uplifted between the advancing ranks of dwarves, men, and elves.  His staff blazed like a flash of lightening.  "Dread is upon you all!  Alas! it has come more swiftly than I guessed.  The Goblins are upon you!  Bolg of the North is coming, O Dain! whose father you slew in Moria.  Behold! the bats are above his army like as sea of locusts!  They ride upon wolves and Wargs are in their train!

            "Come!  There is yet time for council.  Let Dain son of Nain come swiftly to us!"

-------------------------------------------

Hado = Fire/Shoot

-------------------------------------------

PrincessEvenstar – Thnx!  :P    

spastikLeggyluver – Thnx for the review!  lol.  yes, plenty more Bilbo coming…

ElenwenDutari – Thnx!  I thought it'd be interesting to see elves practicing William-Tell-Style.  lol.  Cool name.

-------------------------------------------

Please review!  Thank you!

------------------------------------------


	14. Chapter 14

**_Chapter 14_**

Elves, Men, and Dwarves stood upon the slopes of Erebor, looking upon the oncoming horde of orcs and goblins, like a sea of death leering at them.

Brethilorn, Thalion, and Legolas stood upon the Southern arm of the Mountain with their men, Thranduil behind them with his guard. Ithilwen with about fifty of the most nimble elves had followed Bard up the shoulder of the Eastern spur. Men and Dwarves were set upon the rocks of the Eastern spur. A hundred of so brave men stood at the head of the valley in a feint resistance.

The snarling of the wolves and Wargs could be heard before long. The swiftest goblin riders charged into the valley, against the resistance. The rest of the goblin army followed into the valley, just as the defenders had hoped.

Countless crude black and red banners floated in the horde of orcs and goblins. Soon there was a dense sea of goblins in the valley.

"Hado!" Legolas commanded his men. A volley of elf-arrows fell upon the enemy, gleaming as if with a cold and deadly flame. As soon as they had launched their volley, Legolas and his men crouched down. Thalion and his men stood, launching their volley, and then ducked down. Brethilorn and his men then stood and shot. The rocks were soon stained black with orc blood.

A cry of "Moria!" rose and echoed in the valley. The dwarves leapt into the battle, wielding their mattocks and axes. Beside them, the men of the Lake joined, long swords flashing. The goblins panicked, turning from the dwarves and men only to be met by continuous volleys of deadly elven-arrows. Suddenly a cry came from above; goblins had scaled the Mountain above the Gates and rushed down upon the defenders. Victory vanished from hope.

The elves turned and launched another series of volleys, but the goblins were too many, and soon were breaking their ranks.

"To your blades!" Legolas called as he and his brothers drew their long knives. The blades gleamed cold blue, the white handles as ice in their hands, yearning for battle.

With a cry of hatred in their throats and upon their lips, the elves leapt upon the goblins. Legolas found an almost savage pleasure as he plunged his knife into a goblin. Pulling the blade out smoothly, he spun, parrying a heavy blow aimed at his head. He spun again, this time swinging his knife into the goblin. Adrenaline rushed through him, leaving him to mindless killing. Whirling, he met another orc blade, a jolt of energy charging up his arm. The goblin moved, swinging wildly at the prince. Legolas cleanly side-stepped it, his arm sweeping up and catching it in the neck. Another goblin swept at his legs. The elf leapt above the blade, twisting in midair, plunging his knife into the attacker. Looking up as he landed, Legolas saw a Warg charging at him. He stepped sideways, seeping the knife low, into the Warg's soft underbelly. The Warg-rider leapt off as his mount collapsed, whiling through the air, stabbing at Legolas. The prince ducked and heard the orc land behind him. He kicked back, hands on the ground, and felt his feet connect with the orc's chest. Standing and turning, he swept his knife through the orc.

The elves fought savagely, but despite their defenses, they were being slowly beaten back.

"To the King!" Legolas heard Thalion's voice call as their father's guard was broken. The prince immediately turned, charging through the sea of goblins and wolves, towards his father.

He could see Thranduil amid his foes, swinging his mighty blade. Legolas's brothers were moving toward their father as well. Legolas reached him first. AN orc swung its crude blade down at the Elvenking's head while he was turned. Legolas drove his own knife through the attacker and stepped out of the way as the corpse fell.

Brethilorn, Thalion, and Legolas formed a barrier bout their father, circling around him as they fought. Around the princes was another circle of half-a-dozen elven guards.

-------

The men of the Lake, led by bard, and some elves, led by Ithilwen, fought to keep the Eastern shoulder of the Mountain. Ithilwen and her guard fought against an onslaught of orcs and goblins on a high precipice, near the top of the Gate. They were heavily outnumbered, and none could aid them for each was engaged in his own battle. Her guard broke.

The orcs and goblins charged at her. She parried a blow at her right, seeping through the orc in a swift motion. She ducked a blow aimed at her head and drove her knife through the attacker. An orc swung at her back from behind. Ithilwen twisted on one foot, planting her other foot on the edge of the cliff, to face her attacker squarely. He charged at her. Unfazed, she swept her knife, catching the orc in the abdomen. Suddenly, a goblin seized her by the neck from behind. She stabbed it, moving her knife to her side. The goblin corpse fell backwards, off the precipice. However, Ithilwen had misjudged its weight, and was dragged off the cliff.

Ithilwen twisted loose of the grip on her neck in midair, turning to face the ground. She landed cat-like on a small ledge of rock above the front gate, and felt it shake beneath her.

-------

There came a great shout and a trumpet-call from the Gate. Legolas turned towards the sound in time to see part of the stone wall come crashing down.

Out from the dust and broken stone leapt Thorin in shining armour of gold. In his eyes was a red fire of battle. He wielded a heavy axe in his hands. Behind him sprang up his twelve companions, all in splendid armour and brandishing hefty axes as well.

Goblins and orcs hurled down rocks an boulders at the dwarves. But they leapt out of the way, and charged forward into the fray.

Their axes flashed as they swung through the air. Wolves and Wargs, and goblins and orcs fled before them. Those that didn't fell under the heavy blades of their axes.

"To me! To me! Elves and Men! To me! O my kinsfolk!" Thorin cried, his voice shaking the valley.

Dwarves rushed down to join Thorin and company. Many Lakemen and elves joined the dwarves as well, as they drove toward Bolg, the goblin leader.

The defenders' energy and spirit rose, and they drove against the attackers with renewed foce and strength.

Ithilwen joined her brothers and father on the Southern spurs. They had been driven back to Ravenhill. The elves and their King formed a semi-circle around the hill. Legolas and the best archers stood upon the rocks, at the crown of the hill, the other elves below them. Thranduil and those left of his guard stood behind the archers.

"Hado!" Legolas commanded as orcs and goblins rushed towards them. The first rank dropped dead as the arrows found their marks.

"Hado!" Another volley soared up and over the elf ranks and back down into the goblins.

"Spears!" Brethilorn commanded the rank at the foot of the hill. They knelt, spears pointed up at the goblins.

"Hado!" A third volley hit the goblins.

"Knives!" commanded Thalion and Ithilwen to the second and third ranks. They drew their long blades.

With loud cries, the goblins and orcs charged into the spears. Behind the spearmen, the swordsmen leapt up at the goblins. Legolas and his men launched two move volleys before drawing their own knives and charging forward.

The elves drove against the goblins ferociously. The King leapt into the fray with his guard. But before long, they were slowly being forced back, for the numbers of the goblins and orcs were too many.

In the valley, they could see that Thorin and his men had been hemmed in, in a ring, all facing outwards. The elves were forced to back up again to Ravenhill. Gandalf sat on the top of the hill, in deep thought.

The elves regrouped quickly in their ranks for another stand.

"Hado!" Legolas commanded, and arrows soared up and over the swords and spearmen.

"Hado!" As a second volley flew, the clouds suddenly broke in the wind, and the gleam of the red sunset shone on the arrow tips.

"The Eagles! The Eagles!" The elves heard a high voice call out from behind them.

Legolas looked up briefly and saw magnificent shapes soaring towards them. Many others looked up as well, and other elves took up the cry. The golden rays of the setting sun glinted upon their beaks. They descended first upon the goblins on the Eastern spurs.

From the precipices above the elves, the goblins suddenly hurled down rocks and boulders. The elves reacted quickly, leaping out of the way and forming two ranks of archers, facing the goblins. Swiftly, under Legolas's command, they shot down many of the attackers. Meanwhile, the swords and spearmen defended the archers' backs.

Eagles soared down and cast many goblins down. Those that weren't thrown off the cliffs were run down the Mountain, into their foes waiting spears and knives.

Before long, the slopes of the Lonely Mountain were freed. The elves broke through the orc and goblin ranks, into the valley, toward the dwarves.

Elves and Men rushed down from either side of the valley. Legolas and Ithilwen fought beside Thorin and Company, driving against Bolg's bodyguard with renewed force.

A large goblin threw its spear at Legolas's head. The prince ducked, and the spear soared over his head, striking an orc behind him. Legolas rose, sweeping his knife through the goblin. He looked around in time to see an orc aiming to strike down a dwarf from behind. Legolas puled the spear from the orc-corpse behind him and threw it at the attacker. The dwarf turned in time to see the spear hit the orc and turned to see Legolas behind it. The dwarf was Glóin.

"Well, Legolas," he said as he fought alongside the prince, "that's twice you've saved my life. I owe you my life – twice!"

"Then it seems as if there is no better day than today to repay the debt," answered the elf.

Suddenly, the dwarf shoved the elf to the side, knocking a spear aimed at Legolas out of the air with the blunt end of his axe. "Half repaid," he said to the elf.

Legolas smiled slightly as he cut down a goblin. Glóin turned back, fighting to Thorin's side. Legolas could see Thorin, cutting down one of Bolg's bodyguards, and then aiming a blow at Bolg. Two of the goblin leader's soldiers rose, throwing their spears at Thorin.

With deep throated cries, two younger dwarves in matching armour leapt up in front of Thorin, and were immediately struck with the spears. One fell instantly, pierced through the heart. The other hacked off the spear-shaft and leapt at Bolg, axe swinging. Bolg cut him down, across the neck. Thorin roared in fury and sorrow as he watched the dwarf fall. He smote down the two who had thrown the spears.

Bold grabbed a spear form the nearest goblin and threw it at Thorin, catching him in the side. The dwarf-king fell to his knees, but raised his axe again. Before he could strike, Bolg threw another spear at him, this time catching him through the shoulder. Thorin roared in pain. He hefted up his axe and threw it at Bolg, hitting him in the side. Infuriated, the goblin threw another spear, and picked up another. Before he could throw it, however, a roar broke through the valley.

All turned to see a giant bear. His roar was as thunder upon breaking rocks. Beorn had come. He tossed wolves and goblins from his path. He made his way to Thorin as Bolg pierced him with a final spear and ran. Beorn lifted Thorin gently and bore him away.

As the goblins recovered from their shock, the dwarves formed a final stand upon a low rock hill. The elves formed into three ranks upon the dwarves' right, the men on their left.

Suddenly, a white light, like lightening exploded in the valley, before the defenders' ranks. Gandalf. Orcs around him fell dead. The wizard drew his sword, Glamdring, and charged forward..

Elven and Human archers fired their arrows. The dwarves charged forward in fury, wrath, and sorrow. "Thorin!" they cried, cutting down any goblins or wolves in their path. The elves and men followed behind with spears, knives and long swords.

A roar of thunder shook the valley. Beorn returned, wrath redoubled. Orcs and goblins poked at him with spears, but only succeeded in angering him even more, and were crushed beneath his massive claws. Beorn scattered the goblin guard and pulled down Bolg, and crushed him.

Then the orcs and goblins panicked, and flew from the valley. A cheer of victory rose in the air. The battle was won.

New hope chased away the weariness in the victors. With renewed energy, they chased after the fleeing orcs and goblins, eagles overhead, all determined that none should survive to cause such terror and pain again.

-------------------------------------------

Hado = Fire/Shoot

-------------------------------------------

spastikLeggyluver – aww…thnx for all the compliments! you're too nice. no, i don't think i'm related to Tolkien in anyway (too bad). i tried to stay as close as possible to The Hobbit for the fic. glad to see it paid off. :P

anticipationnation – Thnx for all the reviews! I'm glad you like this perspective too. :D Siblings…can't help the rivalry can they? lol.

Gehn the Grey – Thnx! glad you like it! Well, er i don't quite remember why i called it 'Journey's End,' but i'll figure it out. (either that, or i might change the title to fit.) I think Gloin's meeting with Legolas was sort of to explain why/how Legolas and Gimli became friends. Hmm… I like the idea of counting their kills to be superior to the elves. Wish I woulda thought of that before I finished the chapter.

-------------------------------------------

Please review! Thank you!

------------------------------------------


	15. Chapter 15

**_Chapter 15_**

            Legolas let two arrows fly from his bowstring.  Below the tree he was perched in, the last two orcs dropped dead.  The prince and his siblings had chased the orcs that had run from the Battle of Five Armies into Mirkwood.  The elf dropped back down onto the forest floor, landing silently.  Suddenly, he heard a slight rustling sound from the brush to his right.  Instinctively, he strung his bow, spinning around.

            Thalion emerged from the brush, his knife dripping black orc blood.  He looked at his younger brother with a raised eyebrow as he wiped his knife.

            "Going to shoot me, then, Tithen-las?" he asked.

            "You'd be dead right now if I were going to shoot you," Legolas replied, replacing the arrow in his quiver.  "And, don't call me that," he added.

            "Call you what, Tithen-las?"

            "Call me 'Tithen-las'!"

            "Alright then, Tithen-las."

            "No!  Don't!"

            "Don't what?"

            "Don't call me 'Tithen-las'!"

            "Don't don't call you 'Tithen-las'?  A double negative makes a positive, gwador-nin."

            Legolas growled in frustration and launched himself at Thalion, who stood laughing.  He felt himself caught and pulled back by his cloak.  Turning, he found Brethilorn pulling him back.

            "Peace, Tithen – er, I mean, _Lego_las," he said smiling.

            Legolas growled again and sat down, cross-legged on the forest floor, thoroughly disgruntled. 

            Suddenly, an orc body crashed through the overhead boughs, landing next to Legolas, who immediately leap up, stringing his bow.

            "A fine job you hunters have done," came a voice from above.  Ithilwen jumped down from a tree, bow in hand.

            "Oh," said Brethilorn, dropping his hand that was holding his knife.

            "It's you," finished Thalion.

            "Some thanks I get for saving your ungrateful skins," said their sister in a mock-angry tone.

            "Apologies, then," said Legolas, bowing down at Ithilwen's feet.

            "Hail our saviour!" added Brethilorn, also bowing.

            "Ithilwen Mírcuriel the great!" added Thalion, bowing.

            "Good, good," said Ithilwen, looking at her three brothers.  "Now some groveling…"

            Brethilron, Thalion, and Legolas immediately leapt up.

            "Never!" said Legolas

            "You are dreaming!" said Thalion

            "Out of your mind!" added Brethilorn.

            Ithilwen shrugged slightly.  "It was worth the try."  She looked over at the orc body on the ground, her arrow still embedded in its back.  Her brothers joined her.

            "Was that the last of them?" asked Thalion.

            "If he wasn't, the Spiders will certainly get the rest," answered his sister.

            "Then we should be getting back to the camp," suggested Legolas.  "Before it gets dark."

            "Why?  Is little Tithen-las scared of the dark?" asked Brethilorn.

            "No, rather, I was worried for your sake," answered the younger elf.

            "Quiet!" commanded Ithilwen.  Her brothers shut up.  "Right, we should get going."

            "It will be dark by the time we get back," said Thalion.  "We need a faster mode of transportation," he added before either of his brothers could comment about the dark.

            "Horses?" suggested Ithilwen.

            "But where?" asked Brethilorn.

            "We're close to home aren't we?" answered Legolas.

            "Of course," said Ithilwen.  "Pay Adrahil a visit then?"

            "Without his knowing of course," said Legolas, a slight glint in his eyes.

            Brethilorn smiled.  "You always were the brilliant one."

-------

            "Na sîdh," Thalion whispered comfortingly to a horse as he lead it from its stall.  He walked the horse outside, joining his twin brother and sister, who also stood with horses.

            "Where's Tithen-las?" asked Brethilorn in a low voice to maintain secrecy.

            "Still inside," answered Thalion, also in a whisper.

            The three siblings tethered the horses to a tree and walked back to the stables.

            Legolas was leading out a beautiful white stallion from its stall.

            "What are you doing?" hissed Ithilwen at her brother.  "That's Daebrindal, Adrahil's –"

            "Favourite and most beloved steed," finished Legolas.  "Yes, I know.  I fancy a ride on him though.  Besides, the poor creature looks lonely," he added, stroking the horse.

            "Adrahil will have your head," said Ithilwen, but couldn't help smiling.

            "I'd like to see him try," answered Legolas as he started grabbing saddles and blankets.

            "You're right," said Brethilorn, laughing.

            "Adrahil wouldn't be able to behead you," added Thalion.

            "You're too short for his blade," finished Brethilorn, as Legolas threw a saddle at him.  He and his twin each grabbed a saddle and saddle blanket and headed out the door.

            Ithilwen grabbed Legolas by the shoulder as he moved to attack the twins.  "Don't kill them yet.  You'll need amusement after the battle mess is cleaned up."

            Her brother paused, thinking, then nodded.  "You're right," he said.  "But I'd have the perfect excuse here.  I could say that the orcs got them."

            Ithilwen laughed and grabbed a saddle and blanket and went to saddle her own horse, as Legolas did the same, and followed her with Daebrindal out the stables.

             A few moments later, all four elves were in the saddles of their horses.  They pulled up the hoods of their cloaks over their fair hair.  Together, with a nod, they urged their horses forward, and rode into the stables.

            Elven guards heard the sound of the horses' hooves and rushed toward the stables.  Suddenly the stable doors burst open, and four horses bearing cloaked riders rushed forth.  They leapt over the guards and charged towards the dense trees of the forest.

            "Stop!" yelled one guard.

            "That is Prince Adrahil's horse!" exclaimed another guard to his companion.

            "Thieves!" they called, rushing after the four so-called bandits.

            Brethilorn, Thalion, Legolas, and Ithilwen laughed to themselves as they disappeared into the forest.

-------------------------------------------

Tithen-las = Little Leaf – Legolas's childhood nickname

Gwador-nin = My Brother

Na sîdh = At peace

-------------------------------------------

spastikLeggyluver – Yes, the two young dwarves were Fili and Kili.  Thnx for the compliments – am flattered. .

Kelsey – Ooh yaay.  long review. Thnx! Excellent idea with the epilogue – i'll see if i can work it in.  Hmm… good point though.  But, I think Glóin would sort of realize who Legolas is by name and by face.  He wouldn't necessarily have to tell Gimli the prince of Mirkwood is nice, but maybe just an elf by the name of 'Legolas' is.  I think Glóin would have to be a little miffed, but not too much, and he will find out.  Sorry! tries to shield self from death glare I didn't realize what a good character Ithilwen apparently is when I wrote ALLALS.  But I put her in there cuz girls have to kick some butt in battle.  Apologies that she appears in this chapter too?

anticipationnation – Thnx!

-------------------------------------------

Sorry about the short chappie.  I'll try to get the next one up ASAP.  Also, apologies for the fact that it took a while to update.  (Went to the movies over the weekend – "Spider-man 2."  Very awesome movie :P)  

Please review!  Thank you!

------------------------------------------


	16. Chapter 16

**_Chapter 16_**

            The horses' hoofbeats broke the heavy silence of the cam.  Upon hearing the horses, Thranduil stepped out from a tent, blood staining his robes.

            Seeing their father, the four riders dismounted and were met by a somber Thranduil.

            "What is it, Ada?" asked Brethilorn, sensing Thranduil's somberness.

            Thranduil sighed.  "Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, King under the Mountain has passed from this world," the Elvenking said.

            "The healers could not save him?" asked Thalion quietly.

            "His wounds were mortal.  We tried to."

            Brethilorn, Thalion, Legolas, and Ithilwen looked silently at their father's sleeves, dark with blood.

            "I regret that we did not part with him in peace," said Legolas finally.

            "He gave his repentance and his thanks to the elves before he passed.  Especially to you, Legolas," said Thranduil.

            "Legolas flushed slightly as his siblings turned to look at him curiously.  "Me?" he asked quietly.

            His father nodded.  "Yes, you apparently saved his kinsman's life."

            "Oh, Glóin," said Legolas, understanding dawning on him.  "Long story," he added as his father and siblings opened their mouths to question him.

            Thranduil shook his head slightly.  "Go, have some food then rest," he said to his children.  "The deceased's funeral shall be held tomorrow."

-------

            The funeral procession of Thorin Oakenshield and his nephews marched across the fields from the camp to the Mountain's foot.  They were all robed in black.  Thorin's casket went first, born by eight dwarves.  IT was wrought of gold and gems, fit only for a king.  The caskets of Fili and Kili were born side-by-side behind Thorin's.  Dain, the new King under the Mountain, and his guard marched behind the coffins.  Behind them was Gandalf, Bilbo, Bard, and Thranduil.  The children of the Elvenking went behind them.  Companies of elves, men and dwarves went behind them, mourning the losses.

            The procession stopped before the Mountain.  The caskets were laid down, and words of remembrance, mourning, and prayer were spoken.  Then Bard laid the Arkenstone upon Thorin's breast.  It gleamed and shone like an orb of diamond and rain.  "There let it lie till the Mountain falls!" said Bard.  "May it bring good fortune to all his folk that dwell here after!"  The casket was closed and buried, and a mound was raised over the grave.  Thranduil then brought out the sword Orcrist, that had been taken from Thorin during his captivity in the Elvenking's halls.  He placed the sword upon the grave, and said, "May it bring protection from your foes and strength to your warriors."

            Fili and Kili were buried in graves beside their fallen King and Uncle, protecting him from foes until the end of Eternity.

            "Hiro hyn hîdh ab'wanath," the elves murmured, their hands over their hearts in sorrow.

-------

            Several carts pulled by horses were laden with large chests, filled with the promised one-fourteenth share of Smaug's horde.  Dain, had upheld his predecessor's will.  The camp below was packed, and ready to return home.  Bard, the Elvenking, the Elvenking's children, Gandalf, Bilbo, and the dwarves were saying their final farewells before the gats of Erebor.

            Bard presented a beautiful emerald necklace – the Emeralds of Girion – to Thranduil.  "Let their always be friendship between our people," he said.  He also gave five beautiful matching mithril circlets, one to each of the princes and princess.

            And at last, it was time for the elves, men, wizard, and hobbit to return home.  They bade each other farewell.  Bard rode away, calling his farewells.  Soon after, Gandalf, Bilbo, Thranduil, Brethilorn, Thalion, and Ithilwen rode away, with words of farewell.

            "I have yet to repay my debt to you, Legolas," said Glóin to the remaining elf.  "I and my offspring shall never forget you or your deeds,"

            "Come my lord!" called an elf from the head of the valley before Legolas could reply.

            "Lord?" asked Glóin.  "You are royalty – a prince of elves?"

            Legolas smiled sheepishly.  "Well, yes.  One of them at least.  I sort of forgot that detail, didn't I?"

            Glóin smiled.  "Ah well, I myself am something of a prince too, you know?  My cousin, Dain, is King Under the Mountain after all!"

            Legolas laughed and bade farewell to the dwarf and his companions, then mounted Daebrindal and rode away.

-------

            The Elvenhost was joined by Bilbo, Gandalf, and Beorn on their journey home.  Though many of their numbers had been lost, their hearts were lighter, for many a happier day would be lived.  The elves sang as they walked, with the King, Princes, Princess, Wizard, and Hobbit riding at the head often joining in. 

            Yet too soon, they came to the edge of the Forest, where their ways were to part.

            "You remain adamant that you shall not stay with us for a while?" Thranduil asked Gandalf, Bilbo, and Beorn.

            "Yes, thought we thank you all kindly for the offer," said Gandalf.

            "Then I suppose there is nothing I can say to you.  I fear that we must pass our separate ways," said Thranduil.

            "Farewell, then, O Elvenking!" said Gandalf.  "Merry be the Greenwood, while the world is yet young! And merry be all your folk!"

            "Farewell! O Gandalf!" said the Elvenking.  "May you ever appear where you are most needed and least expected! The oftener you appear in my halls, the better I shall be pleased!"

            Bilbo cleared his throat nervously.  "I beg of you," he said, "to accept this gift!"  And he brought out a necklace of silver and pearls that Dain had given him.

            "In what way have I earned such a gift, O hobbit?" asked Thranduil.

            "Well, er, I thought, don't you know," said Bilbo uncomfortably, "that, er, some little return should be made for your, er, hospitality.  I mean even a burglar has his feelings.  I have drunk much of your wine and eaten much of your bread."

            Legolas smiled knowingly.

            "I will take your gift, O Bilbo the Magnificent!" said Thranduil gravely.  "And I name you elf-frind and blessed.  May your shadow never grow less (or stealing be too easy)!  Farewell!"

            And so the hobbit, wizard, and skin-changer turned towards their homes.  Thranduil looked after the hobbit's retreating shape affectionately, for he had grown to respect him.

            "It is the journey's end that is always the hardest to come by and accept," said Legolas quietly.

            Thranduil looked at his youngest son, slightly surprised by his wise words.  He smiled.  "So it is," he said, riding forward.  "Let us head home, to journey's end, then."

            "Where undoubtedly an angry Adrahil will be waiting for Tithen-las," Thalion said.

**_THE END_**

-------------------------------------------

Hiro hyn hîdh ab'wanath = May they find peace after death

Tithen-las = Little Leaf – Legolas's childhood nickname

-------------------------------------------

spastikLeggyluver – THnx for the review! I thought "Little Leaf" was cute too. :D

Kelsey – Yup, Adrahil is Legolas's eldest brother.  I probably should have restated that in the fic…  I guess it's natural for the youngest to act a bit like she's the eldest.  Then again, she's the like only sane one in that family… and probably feels responsible as they don't have a mum.  If Legolas had saved Gloin's life, Gloin would appreciate it, but like you said, wouldn't come out directly and tell everyone how great the elf is.  Plus, like you also said, no one really knew that Legolas was a prince.  Gimli would probably know after he and Legolas became friends.  (Aragorn would probably know too.)

anticipationnation – Yes, I like that Ithilwen kicks just as much orc-butt (if not, more) as her brothers.  I thought that the female elves of Mirkwood'd be like Rohirrim women too. :D 

-------------------------------------------

Finalement.  Finally finished.  Thnx so much for all the reviews!  You guys rock! 

But as a parting token, please leave a final review?

------------------------------------------


End file.
